Uma História de Amor
by LiaCollins
Summary: Uma uma história de amor é composta por pequenos momentos e situações que todo casal vive. Como serão esses momentos na vida de Steve e Danno?
1. O Início

**Título: **Uma História de Amor

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Hawaii Five-0, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas à Peter Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci e CBS Television Studios. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Fluffy, Comédia, McDanno

**Advertências:** Lemon e Yaoi, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** M

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Uma uma história de amor é composta por pequenos momentos e situações que todo casal vive. Como serão esses momentos na vida de Steve e Danno?

* * *

**Eu tive a ideia para essa fic ontem de noite quando relembrava algumas fics desse gênero de YvarlCris, Vismur e eri-san uesugi (todas autoras daqui do FFNet, cujo idioma pátrio é o Espanhol). Eu sempre senti vontade de escrever uma longfic McDanno assim, mostrando eles dois vivendo as pequenas situações que todo casal vive e como eu estou fazendo duas outras longfics (que eu NÃO abandonei) mais pesadas, resolvi começar logo essa que é mais leve. Assim, eu vou alternando e, com ela, relaxo vocês e eu da tensão causada pelas outras duas. Enfim, espero que gostem!**

**PS: Os capítulos dessa fic podem serão de tamanho pequeno ou médio, mas não chegarão a serem drabbles. Talvez um ou outro capítulo saia grande, até porque vocês me conhecem, não é? Rsss!**

* * *

-Então vocês finalmente se entenderam? - perguntou o havaiano sorridente.

-Estava tão na cara assim o que nós sentíamos um pelo outro? - retrucou o loiro surpreso.

-Mas na cara que o nariz, brah. - rebateu a oficial com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Parece que só nós não tínhamos percebido nossos sentimentos antes, Danno. - concluiu o Comandante sorridente.

Os amigos conversavam no escritório de Steve na sede do 5-0 pouco antes do expediente começar. O novo casal havia acabado de revelar a mudança no relacionamento deles para os dois colegas, que ficaram muito felizes por eles. Então algo importante passou pela cabeça de Kono:

-Mas e a Rachel? Vocês já falaram com ela?

-Sim. Nós fomos na casa dela ontem a noite mesmo e contamos tudo para ela e a Grace. Só não falamos para o Stan porque ele está viajando como sempre. - explicou o detetive.

-E como elas reagiram? - questionou Chin curioso.

-Bem, a Rachel também já havia percebido nossos sentimentos e disse que estava feliz por nós. Depois chamou a Grace, que ficou muito empolgada e pulou no meu colo quando soube. - explicou o SEAL exibindo em seu rosto uma largo sorriso.

-É, a minha macaquinha adora esse Super SEAL maluco. Só queria saber o que ela viu nele...

-O mesmo que você, Danno. - retrucou Steve com malícia.

-Que bom que deu tudo certo para vocês. Isso me deixa muito feliz. - falou a Oficial Kalakaua emocionada enquanto abraçava os dois.

-A mim também. Parabéns! - exclamou o Tenente Kelly tomando a mesma atitude da prima.

-Obrigado! - responderam os dois rapazes em uníssono.

-Bom, boa sorte para vocês! - falou Chin com bastante sinceridade.

-Faço minhas as palavras do Chin. - concordou Kono.

-Obrigado, amigos. O apoio da nossa ohana é muito importante para nós nesse momento. - agradeceu Steve.

-Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, Mas Steve tem toda razão. Chin, Kono, obrigado. - concordou o detetive arrancando gargalhadas de todos com seu comentário sobre o namorado.

-Bem, seja o que Deus quiser! - exclamou o SEAL com uma bela expressão de felicidade no rosto.

* * *

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	2. Stan

**Eu sei que falei que essa fic seria mais light e ela é. Mas eu fiquei tão revoltada com o Stan por causa do Final de Temporada (assisti hoje) que tive que fazer esse capítulo para descarregar minha raiva e colocá-lo no lugar daquele que tinha planejado fazer, que será o 3º capítulo. Ele não contém spoilers do final de temporada, apenas Stan fez nele algo parecido com o que fez no episódio. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Danny andava cabisbaixo há alguns dias. Como conhecia muito bem seu companheiro, Steve notou a alteração em seu humor, mas quando perguntou se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, o loiro negou tentando esboçar um sorriso e mudou de assunto. Mas o SEAL não acreditou e resolveu descobrir sozinho o que estava acontecendo.

Ele sabia que a fonte de todos os problemas do detetive era Grace, ou melhor, Rachel. Então, com a desculpa de ir comprar o almoço da equipe, ele deixou a sede do 5-0 e rumou para a casa da inglesa. Sua enteada estava na escola e Stan provavelmente se encontrava no trabalho, então a conversa seria entre ele e a ex-senhora Williams.

O Comandante parou o Camaro diante do portão da mansão e ia apertar o botão da campainha quando ouviu vozes no alto falante. Eram os donos da casa brigando. Isso fez o moreno se lembrar que Danny já havia mencionado que o botão do painel interno que abria o portão estava com defeito, por isso quando alguém o apertava para falar com quem estava do lado de fora, ele ficava emperrado e se ninguém na casa prestasse atenção e não o pressionasse de novo, tudo o que fosse dito perto dele seria escutado na rua. Os dois estavam alterados, o moreno se concentrou em ouvir a discussão, pois era chance de saber de tudo sem precisar falar com Rachel:

-CHEGA, RACHEL! ATÉ QUANDO NÓS VAMOS DISCUTIR ESSE ASSUNTO?

-ATÉ VOCÊ PERCEBER COMO ESTÁ SENDO CRUEL! NÓS NÃO PODEMOS IR EMBORA COM A GRACE DE NOVO, STAN! DANNY NÃO MERECE ISSO!

-VOCÊ SABE QUE EU TENHO UM PROJETO MUITO IMPORTANTE NA CALIFORNIA! EU PRECISO ME MUDAR PARA LOS ANGELES! SÓ ASSIM PODEREI TOCAR ESSE PROJETO EM FRENTE! ELE NÃO VEIO PARA CÁ ATRÁS DA GRACE? ENTÃO QUE VÁ PARA LOS ANGELES TAMBÉM!

-ELE É UM POLICIAL, STAN! NÃO TEM DINHEIRO PARA FICAR NOS SEGUINDO POR TODO O PAÍS! POR FAVOR, MANDE ALGUÉM DE CONFIANÇA CUIDAR DO SEU PROJETO NA CALIFORNIA E VAMOS CONTINUAR AQUI!

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! EU SINTO MUITO PELO DANNY, MAS NÃO POSSO PROGRAMAR A MINHA VIDA DE ACORDO COM A DELE! - esbravejou Stan furioso deixando Rachel sozinha.

Do lado de fora, Steve estava com sua famosa cara de aneurisma. Se Danny o estivesse vendo naquele momento diria que ele ia fazer uma estupidez. E estaria certíssimo. Agora estava tudo explicado. Por isso Danny andava tão triste. E agora ele também entendia porque o loiro não quis contar nada para ele. O moreno estava com muito ódio de Stan. Ele sabia como Grace era importante para seu companheiro e não deixaria o atual marido de Rachel levar a menina embora por causa de seu trabalho de novo. Não dessa vez. Danny não ia perder sua macaquinha, nem ele ia perder seu amor por causa de Edwards.

Aquele não era o momento de agir, por isso o SEAL respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, contou a até 10 e voltou para o carro. No caminho de volta para a sede, ele comprou o almoço dele e dos colegas para que eles não desconfiassem de nada.

O dia transcorreu calmamente, o que era muito difícil na vida dos 5-0. No final do turno, Steve resolveu terminar de preencher os relatórios dos últimos casos, que eles ainda não tinham conseguido acabar. Danny insistiu para ficar com ele, mas o moreno não deixou:

-Está tudo bem, baby. Você está cansado, vá para casa dormir um pouco. Eu vou mais tarde.

-Eu prefiro ficar com você, Steven. Não gosto da ideia de te deixar sozinho aqui.

-Não confia em mim? - indagou o chefe com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Eu não devia, mas confio. Só não acho justo eu ir descansar e você ficar sozinho aqui trabalhando. - retrucou Danny com o mesmo sorriso.

-Ei, você está mais cansado que eu. Então é melhor ir para casa. Relaxa, vai ficar tudo bem, baby. Eu prometo. - rebateu o moreno acariciando o rosto amado.

O detetive encarou seu neanderthal com um semblante sério, estranhando aquela última frase. Alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que ela tinha um duplo sentido. Ele suspirou, achando que o cansaço o estava fazendo ver coisas que não existiam e sorriu para o namorado:

-Está bem. Você venceu. Mas não demora tá?

-Não vou demorar, eu prometo. - falou o SEAL dando um selinho em Williams logo depois.

-Até mais tarde, Aquaman! - exclamou o detetive deixando o escritório de Steve, arrancando um sorriso dele.

Assim que Danny foi embora, Steve resolveu colocar seu plano em prática. Os relatórios eram apenas uma desculpa para ele ficar sozinho após o fim do turno. Na verdade, o SEAL ia dar a Stan o que ele merecia.

O Comandante pegou sua arma e foi até o estacionamento, onde sua pick up sempre ficava guardada. Uma vez lá, ele pegou o carro e rumou para o escritório de Stan, onde estacionou e ficou esperando. Minutos depois, Stan apareceu no estacionamento e Steve não perdeu tempo:

-EDWARDS! - gritou o SEAL caminhando na direção do outro homem.

-McGarrett? O que faz aqui? - perguntou Stan se virando assustado.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI TIRAR A GRACE DE DANNY OUTRA VEZ!

-Ah, é isso? Danny já foi chorar no seu colo? - rebateu Edwards rindo com sarcasmo.

-PARA O SEU GOVERNO, DANNY NÃO ME CONTOU NADA! EU DESCOBRI SOZINHO! ELE JAMAIS ME FALARIA POIS SABE MUITO BEM DO QUE EU SOU CAPAZ DE FAZER POR ELE!

-Ah é, e o que você é capaz de fazer por ele, McGarrett? - retrucou Edwards zombeteiramente.

-ISSO! - esbravejou o Comandante dando um pesado soco no rosto de Stan, que o fez cair sobre o capô de seu carro.

Descontrolado, Steve puxou Stan de cima do veículo pela gola da camisa e o jogou contra a parede diante da qual o automóvel estava estacionado. Então acertou um golpe no estômago do outro, que caiu sentado no chão. Depois disso, ele não parou mais. Steve deu um chute entre as pernas de Stan, mais alguns socos em seu estômago e terminou quebrando seu septo. Então se agachou diante dele e falou com um tom de voz frio enquanto o encarava com sua famosa cara de aneurisma:

-Você não vai se mudar, entendeu? Se continuar com essa ideia absurda, eu volto e te darei outra surra, bem pior que essa. Ah, e nada de contar para Rachel ou qualquer outra pessoa que fui eu que te bati. Para todos os efeitos, você foi assaltado. Aliás, esse é um bom motivo para você ficar, não acha? Lá em Los Angeles, sem o 5-0, seria bem pior.

Ele se levantou ainda falando a última frase e voltou para seu carro deixando o estacionamento imediatamente. No dia seguinte, todos discutiam um caso na mesa inteligente quando o celular de Danny tocou. Ele tirou o aparelho do bolso e se afastou para atender a ligação. Depois voltou com um largo sorriso nos lábios e grossas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Steve, que observou a cena sorrindo maliciosamente, pois já imaginava quem tinha telefonado para seu companheiro e o que queria dizer, não esperou para perguntar:

-Nossa, que felicidade é essa, Danno?

-Eu acabei de receber uma ótima notícia, baby! Eu não contei para vocês porque não queria preocupá-los, mas Stan está com um projeto em Los Angeles e eles iam se mudar para lá com a Grace.

-O que? Mas isso não é justo! - exclamou Kono indignada.

-Kono tem razão, brah. Ele não pode afastar sua filha de você de novo e arrastá-la pelo país afora. Aliás, qual é a ótima notícia, afinal? - concordou Chin também chateado.

-Eles não vão mais se mudar. Stan foi assaltado e agredido ontem de noite quando voltava do trabalho e ficou traumatizado. Do jeito que Los Angeles é, ele está com medo que lá seja pior, então resolveu ficar. - explicou o loiro sorridente.

-Você não sabe como eu estou feliz e aliviado, baby! - exclamou Steve abraçando seu companheiro com força e carinho.

Enquanto esfregava as costas de Danny com amor, o Comandante soltou um sorriso vitorioso e acabou deixando uma frase escapar em um sussurro:

-Eu não prometi que tudo ia ficar bem?

-Danny arregalou os olhos e estremeceu nos braços de seu Aquaman tentando tirar da cabeça o absurdo que havia acabado de pensar.

* * *

**Pronto! Realizei meu desejo! Fiz Steve se vingar do Stan por Danny e por mim! Eu queria tanto que isso acontecesse na série no episódio 3x01! Mas acho que não acontecerá.**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	3. Natal

**Bem, mais uma vez eu troquei o próximo capítulo por outro. Dessa vez por causa do Natal. Afinal, quer coisa mais comum no dia a dia de um casal do que o Natal? Eu não podia deixar passar essa, não é? Aquele que seria o 3º capítulo, agora será o 4º e já está pronto. Logo, eu o postarei! Espero que vocês gostem desse! E Mele Kalikimaka para todos! *-***

* * *

A ceia estava arrumada e a casa tinha sido devidamente ornamentada. Naquele ano, o Natal da ohana que o 5-0 formava seria comemorado na casa dos McGarrets e até Grace participaria. Depois de muito implorar à mãe que a deixasse passar ao menos uma noite de Natal com o pai, Grace conseguiu balançar o coração de Rachel e obter permissão para isso.

O SEAL terminava de arrumar o peru já assado em uma bandeja com a ajuda de Kono que havia chegado mais cedo para isso, enquanto o detetive havia ido buscar sua filha. Os amigos estavam colocando a mesa, quando a campainha tocou:

-Mele Kalikimaka, brah! - exclamou Chin com um sorriso quando seu chefe abriu a porta.

-Mele Kalikimaka, Chin! - retrucou o moreno abraçando o Tenente Kelly.

-Quem é, maninho? - indagou Mary descendo as escadas.

-Sou eu, Mary. Mele Kalikimaka! - respondeu o islenho se aproximando dela e a abraçando.

-Mele Kalikimaka, Chin! - devolveu a loira retribuindo o abraço.

-Mele Kalikimaka, Chin! - falou Doris descendo os degraus.

-Mele Kalikimaka, Doris!

Depois de mais abraços e sorrisos, todos se sentaram na sala e começaram a conversar enquanto esperavam os outros 2 membros da família chegarem. Pouco tempo depois, a porta se abriu novamente e os Williams entraram na casa. Steve se levantou para falar com Grace, que se atirou em seus braços empolgada:

-TIO STEVE!

-Oi, princesa! - retrucou o moreno a tomando em seus braços e beijando sua testa.

Diante deles, Danny observava tudo com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Então Mary pegou a mochila da sobrinha e a levou para seu quarto, onde a menina dormiria naquela noite. Ao mesmo tempo, a garotinha colocava os presentes que comprou para Steve e Danny embaixo da árvore junto com os outros que já estavam lá.

Horas se passaram entre risadas, conversas e brincadeiras. A família 5-0 estava muito animada. Ainda mais depois da chegada de Kamekona e Max, que também foram passar o Natal lá. A hora da ceia finalmente chegou e todos se reuniram na mesa. Alegres, eles se serviram e continuaram a conversar. Na cabeceira, Steve observou sua família e seu coração se encheu de felicidade, pois fazia tempo que ele estava sozinho no mundo. Sua solidão era tanta que ele pensou que jamais teria uma família de novo. Mas ele estava errado, afinal, naquele momento ele estava passando o feriado mais familiar do ano com sua família. E ele não só conseguiu um marido e uma filha maravilhosos, como também ganhou grandes amigos e recebeu sua mãe de volta. Ele poderia ganhar presente melhor? Provavelmente não.

-Mele Kalikimaka, baby. - falou o loiro sentado do seu lado direito com um sorriso nos lábios e uma das mãos sobre a dele.

Mais uma vez ele estava enganado, pois tinha acabado de ganhar mais um presente: seu Danno finalmente enxergava um lar no Hawaii. A prova disso era ele estar lhe desejando "Feliz Natal" em havaiano naquele exato momento. Diante disso só havia uma resposta que ele poderia dar:

-Mele Kalikimaka, Danno! - exclamou o SEAL beijando seu esposo com amor, atitude que arrancou uma salva de palmas e muitos assovios do resto de sua família.

* * *

**E não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
